


Livin' la vida loca

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff and Smut, High Sea, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sea Monsters, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: It was an old map; many islands were crossed out or torn down. Knife cuts adorned it and a smile crept onto his thin lips.He knew exactly where these cuts and marks came from on the map and Auguste really liked to remember them.*Golden Century, a time, where the seas seems so much more interesting than anything else. In the middle of this the crew around Damianos and Nikandros, sailing off from Ios into new adventures - Not knowing that they will soon see some old frenemies again.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Adventures and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :D
> 
> Long Story short - I looked through my bookshelf, and found an old book one of my Friends gifted me in our time of RPGs and I re-read that piece and just had to write a FanFicition out of it. :D (So it's basically an Hetalia RPG inspired FanFiction with bad humor, don't blame us.)  
> And here it is - The AU no one asked for and yet it's still there. :)  
> Pirates!  
> I have no Idea how many chapters this FanFiction will have in the end, but I think it will be around 18 Chapters long? (According to my old script of this piece. xD)
> 
> Enjoy!

“And it is said that these nixies had drawn the entire team into their realm. To date, none of this ship has been found, it is still rumored whether the wreck might not be at the bottom of the sea, it is also said that the souls of the crew are kept in this place forever and only can return ashore under a full moon.”

Nikandros smiled faintly as the other men in the crew laughed and lifted and toasted their jugs at the story, as they drank calmly. Nikandros did the same, leading his mug to his lips, sipping his rum thoughtfully, thinking about the story Aktis had just told them, over and over again.

He didn't find much in such legends, if he was honest, because he simply couldn't get anything from them, for him many things were too far-fetched - nixies, for example.

Nikandros looked out of the corner of his eye at Damianos, who was sitting next to him and grinned, his brown eyes sparkled adventurously and Nikandros knew exactly that Damianos had been a fool of this story. In principle, it was the reason that they were on the high sea, because Damianos lived for adventure and thrills, while Nikandros couldn’t help but accompany his best friend everywhere, leaving him no chance to do the nonsense alone.

He smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Damianos' deep, harsh voice in his ear. A pleasant shiver ran down Nikandros' back and he turned his head, looking into the warm, brown eyes that reminded him of whiskey in this dim light.

"About you," Nikandros replied calmly, winking at him and could see Damianos losing his facial expression for a brief moment, he caught himself amazingly quickly and smiled.

"I see, hope you have nice thoughts?", He then asked further, lifting his chin slightly arrogantly.

Nikandros snorted amused. "Of course I have, Damianos, as you know."

"I almost thought so." He leaned forward a little and gave him a gentle kiss on the temple. He felt a familiar, pleasant tingling sensation in his stomach from the tender touch.

"Go ahead to my cabin, I'll be right there," Damianos whispered in his ear and then leaned back.

Nikandros’ green eyes rested on Damianos’ face, he nodded: "I'm waiting."

Nikandros rose from his seat and turned on his heel, relaxed; he strolled down the long wooden hallway and then pushed open the door that led to Damianos’ cabin.

A large room stretched out in front of him, and opposite him was a small window with the heavy red curtains drawn. Nikandros searched for the matches that were normally on the shelf and then lit the candles on the golden chandeliers that were to his left and right.

The room was then bathed in a warm orange light and in itself looked much more inviting. Nikandros strolled through the cabin, went over to the large brown wooden table, gently stroked over it with his fingertips and eyed the utensils on the table curiously. On the table top was a large map that contained a lot of drawings, a bronze compass lay open next to it and in the table top was Damianos' dagger.

That morning they had talked about their next route, which Damianos had promptly drawn. Nikandros had to smile at that. He took a match out of the box again and lit the white candle on the table. He blew out the match, the smell of outgoing fire rose in his nose and he closed his eyes briefly. He liked the smell very much.

Nikandros finally turned away from the desk, his eyes fell on the floor on which all the books were distributed, some of them were open, had some markings, and others had seen clearly better times, as Nikandros thought.

He smiled and shook his head at it. Damianos was still as messy as when they left Ios.

He bent down and gathered up the heavy chunks before neatly stacking them back in the closet.

"I didn't send you here to tidy up my mess," came the warm, rough voice of Damianos behind him.

Startled, Nikandros whirled around, his cheeks suddenly turned a little red and with wide green eyes he looked at him before hissing: "Do you always have to sneak up like this?"

Damianos closed the door behind him and turned the key, he walked towards the center of the room, leaned against the table amused with his hip and grinned crookedly: "You realize that this is my cabin? And you should have counted on me after I sent you here? "

"I know," replied Nikandros, amused, playing his shock off.

"Well, come here," Damianos said demanding and moved a ringed finger, pointing Nikandros towards him, and he did so.

Nikandros started moving and he walked towards Damianos, he propped his hands on the edge of the table top and pressed his body against those of the person opposite of him. He raised his head and looked into his eyes; Damianos smiled warmly at him, put his hand on Nikandros' cheek and stroked his sharp cheekbones with gentle pressure. Nikandros leaned against the warm hand and sighed comfortably when he felt Damianos let go of his cheek and grabbed the back of his neck, goose bumps spread at the spot and the hair on his neck stood up, Damianos pulled him towards him and pretty entangled Nikandros in a fiery kiss, which he returned with passion and a noticeable grin. Nikandros licked Damianos' lower lip and bit into it, causing a throaty sigh, and Nikandros took the chance and slid his tongue into the other's mouth.

He tasted of rum and sea. A combination that Nikandros adored on him.

Nikandros felt Damianos broke the kiss, looked at him reproachfully from lust-veiled eyes and then watched Damianos sit on the dark, massive wooden table and pulling Nikandros against him, between his legs and resumed the broken kiss. He wrapped his legs around the other's hips to push him closer to the center of his body. Nikandros could feel that Damianos was already aroused and his hard cock pressed against Nikandros middle through the fabric of his chiton.

Damianos groaned into the kiss. Nikandros pushed him further back onto the table and climbed up onto the plate, too, kneeling between the wide open legs of Damianos.

"Take me," Damianos whispered into the kiss.

"With pleasure", Nikandros replied sensually and opened the needle on Damianos’ shoulder, his chiton fell on and exposed Damianos' tanned, muscular chest. Nikandros let his lips down on Damianos throat, kissed it and worked his way down to his nipples with his lips, then took them into his mouth and played around them with his tongue, which elicited some sensual sounds from Damianos mouth, which rang like music in Nikandros' ears.

He felt Damianos reaching into his dark hair with his hand, pulling his braid lightly and Nikandros' lips curled up in a mischievous grin around his nipple, he broke away from it and kissed his chest, his ribs, down to the fine hairline, which led to his most important body part. Nikandros opened the belt around Damianos’ waist and his chiton now fell completely open, exposing the rest of Damianos’ divine body. Nikandros sank deeper and kissed the wet tip of Damianos’ hard cock, which was just waiting to be satisfied.

Damianos inhaled sharply when Nikandros closed his lips around him and let his head sink lower, he took his cock completely in his mouth, opened his throat a little more for Damianos, who carefully pushed his hips against him and was now fucking in his mouth. Nikandros let him, humming as he realized Damianos was getting closer and closer to his climax, until he finally poured into his mouth with a loud, sensual moan.

Nikandros waited before he leaned back and Damianos’ flaccid cock slipped out of his mouth. Their eyes met, Damianos smiled exhausted but satisfied.

"Now it's your turn, my friend," he whispered his voice hoarse and excited.

Nikandros nodded. "Do as you please."

***

Auguste deVere was bored on his splendidly decorated wooden chair, he had his legs on the dark table and leaned casually against the blue-upholstered backrest, he held the golden ornate dagger in his hands and looked at it as if mesmerized while he turned the sharp object. The window behind him let in a bit of the white moonlight and bathed the decorated and neatly furnished room in a milky light.

He thought about which course they could head for next, but somehow he didn't like anything on the map that was on the table in front of him, so the blonde decided to decide it random, he turned the dagger in his hand and his gaze wandered to the map.

It was an old map; many islands were crossed out or torn down. Knife cuts adorned it and a smile crept onto his thin lips.

He knew exactly where these cuts and marks came from on the map and he really liked to remember them.

Not for long, however, because the door to the cabin opened with a soft creak and he noticed someone entering. The person who entered was not shy and fearful, as one would actually expect when someone entered the cabin of the captain and the king at the same time; No, the person entered like a tornado. Run towards the table and leaned on it with his hands, blue eyes flashing expectantly. Auguste looked at the person with equally blue eyes, raised an eyebrow questioningly, and waited.

"I'm bored Auguste! Finally do something,” demanded the young voice.

Auguste brought the dagger down on the map and the blade stuck in the wood. He looked up and said, "And what do you think, I should do about it?"

"It's your ship, you know your way around best here, suggest something," the boy continued saying, slightly annoyed.

Auguste sighed. He was really happy that Laurent had come on board, he loved having him around, but at the same time it was exhausting at times. Especially when Laurent didn't know what to do with himself, which usually happened at night when Auguste tried to think about the next route in peace.

"What about all your books?" Auguste then asked him gently.

"I've already read them all, three of them even twice," Laurent said, placing his arms on the table and resting his head on it.

"Hm, I see," Auguste grumbled thoughtfully.

"You know Auguste, somehow I thought we were going on adventures, fighting some sea monsters or encountering mermaids or nixies, as in all the books, but somehow the true sea life seemed very boring to me," Laurent continued and sighed heavily

Auguste had to smile. His little bookworm.

"Laurent, the sea monster would eat you faster than you could count to three," Auguste then explained teasingly, tapped his finger against the tip of his nose and looked at Laurent, who only looked disappointed.

"Sorry little brother," Auguste replied at this look.

Laurent just sighed. "Boring."

Before Auguste could reply, Laurent got up and left his cabin.

Auguste looked after him questioningly and then tilted his head back. What could he do to make this more exciting? He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

Finally Auguste swung his legs off the table and got up, he went through the dark room, out of his cabin, locked the door behind him and followed the dimly lit corridor up to the deck, sucking the fresh, cool sea air deep into his lungs and enjoyed the light wind that was blowing towards him. It was a nice and quiet night on the high seas. A smile crept onto his lips and he decided to look for Laurent, maybe he should talk to the little whirlwind again that not everything was an adventure just because it was in his books, but they could make it into an adventure.

Auguste finally rattled through all the rooms when he noticed the open door of the storage room gave the door a push and then entered the large room, in which all the chests and junk were lying around, as well as yield from the last raids on land. He stepped deeper and heard noise from the far corner of the room.

Noises and soft swearing.

He rolled his eyes amused and then ran in the direction from which the noises came, Laurent was sitting on the wooden floor between two large chests with tobacco and gold, he had grabbed a nearby rope and threw it on the floor, fished it again back to him and threw it on the floor again.

Auguste smiled and leaned against the wall: "Found something excited to play with?"

Laurent looked up and tossed the piece of rope at him, which just missed him. Auguste had to laugh amused, then took the end of the rope in his hand and pulled it lightly. Laurent pulled back, Auguste pulled harder and finally got Laurent to get up, he stumbled towards him and Auguste caught him, wrapped his arm around his narrow waist and grinned at him.

Laurent looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"What do you think if we work out the next route together tomorrow?" Auguste then suggested.

“That sounds good,” Laurent confirmed.

"Then you have your adventure and I don't have to let the fate decide", Auguste said only.

"Fate? Auguste! Something like that brings bad luck,” Laurent chided him.

Auguste had to laugh. "Was that in one of your books?"

Laurent blushed and lowered his eyes, muttering something that Auguste didn't understand, but made him grin even more.

"Ah my little brother, with his romantic view of sea adventures," whistled Auguste in amusement and received a gentle slap on the hip from Laurent, who grumbled: "Shut up!"

"Never, you are incredibly cute," replied Auguste simply.

“I'm not,” Laurent insisted.

Auguste laughed cheerfully and hugged Laurent a little closer. For a moment he thought Laurent would give him hell for being so bored here. Fortunately, he didn’t.


	2. Some legends might be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is out. Forgot to mention, that we acutally have Sea Monsters in it. :)  
> \- Enjoy. <3

"Auguste?"

Nothing.

"Auguste?"

"Hm?", grumbled Auguste, who slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Laurent sat next to him on his knees on the mattress and his blue eyes looked at him with concern.

"What's going on?" Auguste asked tiredly, his voice rough and covered with sleep.

"I heard something," said Laurent.

"And what exactly?" Auguste asked further, frowned a little. Is that why Laurent woke him up? Because he heard something? They were on the open sea, on a ship; of course they could hear noises, especially at night when everything is quiet.

Auguste sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his linen shirt hanging wide open from his torso and revealing the pale skin below. Laurent almost immediately put his arms around him and pressed himself against his brother.

"Laurent, hey, are you really that scared?" Auguste didn't even know him like that.

"It was scary, real scary, okay?", Laurent hissed and leaned back a little to look Auguste in the eye: "It was a loud, deep rumble that turned into a hiss, followed by heavy steps and splashing water."

Auguste cocked his head questioningly and considered. Sounded relatively normal? It could be someone from the crew, who had drunk too much and was trying to get into his cabin through the corridors.

Laurent shook his head just before Auguste could even begin to speak. “It wasn't one of our men. It was a different sound."

Auguste finally nodded, opened his mouth when he finally heard the chain rattle from outside and a loud, plaintive groan, the floorboards creaked with heavy steps.

"I told you so," hissed Laurent and climbed over Auguste to hide behind him. “What if it’s a sea monster? Or even worse?”

Auguste looked at him and smiled warmly. "I'll show you that it's quite natural out there, these are noises that always happen on the ship."

Laurent looked at him in disbelief.

Auguste rolled his eyes and then got up, he took the revolver from the bedside table and then crept outside, he slowly opened the wooden door of his cabin. He stuck his head out and looked into the hallway, nothing but the milky, bright light of the moon that illuminated the hallway.

"Wait Auguste," said Laurent and rushed out of bed to get to his brother, he gripped his wrist and stayed close behind him. "Go ahead."

Auguste nodded and stepped out of the hall.

Auguste and Laurent finally arrived up on deck, where some of the men of their crew had already arrived.

"Captain", said the warm voice of Jord, who walked towards him.

"I assume you heard a strange noise too?" Auguste asked.

"Yes we did, we went out to look, but couldn't find anything," reported Jord. "The sea also seems to be calm; I don't understand where the noise could be coming from."

Auguste nodded as he listened to Jord and looked around, that was really strange, very strange.

“Auguste? Isn't that a ship in front there? ”Laurent then asked and Auguste looked to the side, actually, the outlines of another ship could be seen.

"Jord, my binoculars please," he said, holding up his hand.

"Aye." Jord took the binoculars and pressed them into his hand. Auguste took it with thanks and opened it, held it in front of his left eye and looked through.

"Auguste, what if it's a ghost ship?" Laurent asked immediately and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"There are no ghost ships," said Auguste with a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure? ”Laurent asked further.

"Yeah, trust me, it's not a ghost ship," Auguste replied firmly.

“Do you know the ship then?” Laurent then asked.

"Yes, very well." Auguste lowered the binoculars. "We're heading for the ship, let's go!"

"Aye!" Came the men unanimously.

"So fast we see each other again," said Auguste with a grin.

*

"Damianos," Nikandros grumbled morosely and kicked his leg at the supposed troublemaker.

"Damianos!" It came a little stronger from Nikandros and he propped himself up with his elbow on the mattress and looked into the darkness of the room. He was alone; no one else was in the room.

Nikandros looked around suspiciously, looked next to him, Damianos wasn't there, but something was already brushing his legs again and it felt cool. Nikandros looked in the direction, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

What was that?

He threw away the covers and - "Oh by the gods, Damianos!"

Damianos lifted his head, looked up at him with dreamy brown eyes, a grin on his soft lips.

"Do you really need to wake me up like this? You know that I dislike it if you wake me up like that,” Nikandros explained sharply, but Damianos didn't react, which made him skeptical. He sat up a little further and pulled his legs back under his body, Damianos let go of these and slid back onto the mattress.

"Damianos?" He nudged him carefully, no reaction. "Hey, stop playing pranks like that, not so early in the morning, okay?" He nudged him again, still no response.

The door to the cabin opened. "Morning Nik, who are you talking to?" The warm, deep voice of Damianos asked and Nikandros looked to the side. "With you, don't ask such stupid questions ... wait."

Now he was completely confused when he looked to the side and saw Damianos in the door frame, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes scrutinized him, slid down Nikandros ‘body -" By the gods, come away from that, quickly! "

Nikandros looked back at the body in his bed and jerked back, the supposed body of Damianos, had become an ashen figure, which was criss-crossed with blue and purple veins. The face had been pulled into a disgusting grimace and the eyes rolled back into the cave. A throaty, eerie groan escaped from the deep mouth of the monster in front of him, water trusts out of his mouth and landed on the mattress.

Nikandros jumped up from the bed and sprinted quickly over to Damianos, grabbing his arm.

"What is that?" Nikandros asked uncertainly.

"I don't know," Damianos replied.

The figure on the bed groaned and turned to the two of them, making a piercing scream as it crawled to the floor and crawled toward them at an inhuman, rapid rate.

Damianos and Nikandros startled and sprinted out of the cabin into the dark hallway ran along it quickly when the ship swayed and almost brought them both to fall.

“What to the gods is happening here?” Nikandros asked, as they slowly reached the deck.

"I don't know," Damianos replied. "Have we upset Poseidon?"

“I couldn't think of a reason for that,” said Nikandros simply.

"Maybe your disbelief about all the legends," Damianos said teasingly.

Nikandros slapped his upper arm. "Shut up, I didn’t anger him with that bullshit.”

"Are you sure?" Damianos grinned crookedly.

Before Nikandros could hiss a respond at it, the ship began to sway again and the two slid forward to the railing, holding onto it.

"Oh fuck, that was close," said Damianos, relieved.

"Just don't scream it too soon," replied Nikandros admonishing and pushing himself off the railing. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Damianos and ran along next to Nikandros, back to the middle of the deck, when there was another violent surge of the waves and the ship swayed, the two were thrown back against the railing with full force.

Damianos groaned, contorted with pain, and looked over at Nikandros, who was threatening to fall over the railing, he rushed over to him and held him, which, however, led to the fact that they fell together into the depths of the dark sea underneath them, the next time a huge wave hit the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, think I'm going to update, every second week? :D So I have no stress, with writing this. xD  
> Thanks for all the Kudos so far. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Update - Every thursday :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, let me know if. <3
> 
> *
> 
> Btw. if there is anybody out there and wants to proof read this - Message me on instagram (apollynos) or tumblr (apollynos) :3


End file.
